City at War, Part 4 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_96_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #96 (IDW)]]'City at War, Part 4''' ("Stadt im Krieg, Teil 4") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 31. Juli 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #96 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "City at War, Part 3" * Nächstes Kapitel: "City at War, Part 5" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Ein Band zerreißtTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **Raphael **Jennika **April O'Neil **Casey Jones **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **Harold Lillja und Libby Meitner (erwähnt) *Foot Clan **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Yumiko und Mongo **Foot Elite **Shredder (erwähnt) *Purple Dragons **Hun **Link, Chun und Malo *thumb|270px|Der ÜberfallKarai **Koya, Bludgeon, Ocho und Hayashi Natsu *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Lindsey Baker **Man Ray, Sally Pride und Herman **Mondo Gecko (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman *Madame Null **Zodi und Krisa *Mafia **Antonio Puzorelli **Don Turtelli und Big Louie **Lupo (erwähnt) *Earth Protection Force (erwähnt) **Agent Bishop und Metalhead (erwähnt) *Brooklyn S. Bridge (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein raues neues LebenWieder zu Bewusstsein gelangt, ist Jennika von ihrer unfreiwilligen Mutation natürlich zutiefst erschüttert und muss sich von Donatello erklären lassen, wie es dazu kommen konnte."City at War, Part 3" Während sie den Schock zu verarbeiten versucht, erhält Donatello einen Funkruf von Angel, die berichtet, dass Casey mit einigen der Purple Dragons unterwegs ist, um die Turtles und Jennika zum Heim ihres Vaters zu eskortieren. Donatello, Leonardo, Jennika und Lindsey verlassen daher den Van und machen sich auf den Weg an die Oberfläche. thumb|200px|Revenge of the SplinterZur gleichen Zeit hat Antonio Puzorelli zu einer Konferenz mit den anderen verbliebenen Bossen der New Yorker Mafia geladen, und so sitzen er, Big Louie und Turtelli zusammen und beraten, was sie im aufkommenden Konflikt zwischen Splinter und KaraiTMNT #91 und #92 unternehmen sollen. Karais Angriff auf Puzorelli"City at War, Part 1" hat ihn davon überzeugt, dass sie sich aus der Sache raushalten und sich nie wieder mit Ninjas oder Mutanten einlassen sollten; doch noch während die Gangsterbosse diskutieren, wird das Gebäude von Splinters Foot Ninja angegriffen. Splinters Elite-Wachen dringen ins Konferenzzimmer ein, töten Louie und Turtelli und lassen Puzorelli wissen, dass er für seinen Seitenwechsel sein Leben verwirkt hat,"City at War, Part 2" ehe sie ihm eine Bombe vor die Füße werfen. thumb|left|200px|Madame Nulls AngebotIndessen fährt Madame Null - von einer besorgten April belauscht - zielsicher mit ihrer Diskussion mit Stockman fort. Sie ist hierher gekommen, um ihm ein Geschäftsvorschlag zu unterbreiten: Wegen des kürzlichen Angriffs der Mutanimals auf ihre Hauptforschungseinrichtung sind ihre "Geschäfte" behindert worden, und Stockman droht wegen seiner bevorstehenden Laufbahn als Bürgermeister mit seiner eigenen Firma das Selbe. Daher schlägt sie vor, dass Stockman TCRI und all ihre Ressourcen unter die Lizenz der Null Industries stellt; dafür führt Null die mutagenetischen Forschungen, die Stockman begonnen hat, zum Profit beider Parteien fort. Stockman verspricht, sich dieses Angebot zu überlegen und Madame Null Bescheid zu geben; daraufhin ziehen Madame Null, Zodi und Krisa sich unter dem Gebrauch von Tarnschildtechnologie, die sie von Harold Lillja[[Donatello (IDW Micro-Series)|''TMNT Micro-Series'' #3: Donatello]] gestohlen haben, zurück. thumb|200px|Eine schockierende EnthüllungDie Turtles, Jennika und Lindsey treffen währenddessen am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein, wo sie Casey, Link, Chun und Malo und - zum Verdruß der Turtles - auch Hun begegnen. Casey, zu nervös, um die Erklärungen seiner Freunde abzuwarten, schlägt das Tuch, in das Jennika sich verhüllt hat, zurück und wird von Jennikas neuen Anblick sichtlich geschockt. Während er sich zurückzieht, um diese Situation zu verarbeiten, spart Hun nicht mit abfälligen Worten zu Jennikas Zustand und zu Mutanten im Allgemeinen, was ihm nicht das Wohlwollen der Turtles einbringt; er hält sich aber an die Abmachung und lässt Jennika und Lindsey zu Brooklyns Wohnung bringen, während Donatello und Leonardo zum Foot-Hauptquartier aufbrechen, um ihrem Vater Bericht über Jennika zu erstatten. thumb|left|200px|Zweifel und ZufriedenheitBei den Mutanimals spricht Hob Raphael seinen Respekt für seine Leistung beim Überfall auf Null Industries aus, als Michelangelo anruft und ihn zum Foot-Hauptquartier bestellt, damit sie ihr zukünftiges Vorgehen gegen Bishop und Metalhead planen können. Nachdem Raphael gegangen ist, freuen sich Hob und Man Ray über den Erfolg ihrer Aktion; doch bei Sally beginnen sich ernste Zweifel an der "Sache" ihres Teams einzuschleichen... thumb|200px|Der Krieg hat begonnen!Es wird Nacht, und Splinter zieht sich in sein Quartier zurück, wo er von Karai angegriffen wird. Von ihrer Anwesenheit nicht überrascht, überwältigt er seine Kontrahentin schnell; doch ihre Anwesenheit ist nur ein Auftakt. Zuerst bricht Ocho durch den Boden in Splinters Domizil ein und überwältigt dessen Wachen; dann beginnt Karai höhnisch zu erläutern, wie sie Splinters hitziges Temperament"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1 und [[Splinter (IDW Micro-Series)|''TMNT Micro-Series'' #5: Splinter]] dazu ausgenutzt hat, mit ihren Angriffen auf Jennika und Puzorelli lediglich seine Aufmerksamkeit von den Kriegsvorbereitungen abzulenken. Und während sie noch spricht, eröffnen Koya, Bludgeon, Natsu und Karais Rekruten von draußen den vollen Angriff auf Splinters Foot Clan... Neudruckversionen *''TMNT'' #96 (2. Auflage), August 2019 *''City at War, Part II'' (TPB), März 2020 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)